Fairy Tales
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: We all want so badly to live with our heads in the clouds, but there's always something that will cause us to come crashing back down, and force us to "bury the castle". Clare wanted a fairy tale ending, and Eli gave it to her. /rated M for a reason/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I hate that I have to say that... If words could kill, I probably would be dead right now -nods head-

A/N: So. I decided to be awesome and post another Eclare story, yes story! This is going to be a three-shot, nothing more, so nya! Anyway, I had a random epiphany and wondered why exactly I didn't post this story. I had it in my files typed up and spell checked and everything, but never posted it because I thought people wouldn't like it :/ But, you guys seem to like my stories -small smile- so I thought I'd give it a shot and post it! This story is inspired by the song Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore, a really amazing song by them in my opinion ^_^. Anyway, I love reviews, so don't forget to review when you finish reading! I need all your feedback!

Enjoy!

Rated M for a reason!

* * *

Fairy Tales

Summary: We all want so badly to live with our heads in the clouds, but there's always something that will cause us to come crashing back down, and force us to "bury the castle". Clare wanted a fairy tale ending, and Eli gave it to her.

* * *

_Keep your feet on the ground..._

_When your head's in the clouds..._

Chapter 1

"Eli!"

She squeaked as he grabbed and squeezed her sides.

"Eli stop!"

Clare kicked her feet and squirmed around.

"Eli! E-Eli stop!"

Eli squeezed her sides harder, watching her face turn red as she laughed hard.

"Ha ha! Ha ha stop!"

She plead, but he continued to torture her in a tickling game.

"Okay! Okay Eli you win! Please, _stop_!" Clare cried, trying to regain her breathing.

Eli let her go and watched her chest heave up and down. Her breathing soon calmed down and she was wiping the tears away with her thumb. Clare sighed and she sat up on Eli's bed. She said, "Thanks for letting me come over Eli."

"Well I couldn't just say no to you." Eli said. Clare smiled and it soon faded.

"Clare what's wrong?" He asked, scooting closer to her. Clare said, "I kind of um, didn't tell my parents that I was coming over." Eli blinked a few times. He said, "Why not?" Eli watched Clare as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"They were fighting again..."

Eli sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He said, "I'm sorry Clare." She shrugged her shoulders saying, "It's not your fault." Eli sighed a little. He didn't like to see Clare upset. He hugged her tighter and Clare leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Eli. I'm just...I don't want to go home, I'm afraid they're still fighting." Clare said honestly.

"I know Clare." Eli said softly.

Clare smiled at Eli. He was always such a good listener. She kissed his cheek and interlaced her fingers with his. Eli kissed her temple and leaned his head against hers.

"Do you want to do something tonight? We can go out to the park if you want." Eli said. Clare smiled softly. She loved how soft Eli could be when he wanted to. Clare slid off of Eli's bed and stood next to it. She said, "Well, you coming?" Eli smirked. He got off the bed, grabbed his jacket, and followed Clare out the front door.

"Let's walk." Clare said.

"It's a long walk." Eli responded.

"It feels good out, let's walk." She said again.

"Fine." Eli wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Clare did the same around his waist.

They walked a few blocks, and they soon reached the park, which was filled with small kids and parents sitting and watching them as they played in the playground. Clare walked to a swing and sat down in it. Eli stood behind Clare and he softly pushed her. Clare smiled a little.

"Eli."

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in fairy tales, like romance fairy tales?" Clare asked him.

Eli blinked a few times, trying to find out a way how to answer that.

"Um. It actually depends on how I see it really." Eli responded finally.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked as her hands gripped the chains of the swing.

"Clare... We all want so badly to live with our heads in the clouds, but there's always something that will cause us to come crashing back down, and force us to 'bury the castle'." Eli responded. Clare looked back at Eli, knowing that he is right.

That was a really great...quote?

"Did you get that from somewhere?" She laughed.

"Nope, I just thought of it." Eli said in return.

There was a short pause.

"Well...can you give me a fairy tale romance?" Clare asked.

"If you want one Clare. I'll give you one." Eli stopped the swing, and looked at her. Clare's blue eyes sparkled, and she smiled as well. Eli smirked and he kissed her lips. Clare pulled away and he kissed her chastely. He continued to push her softly on the swing. She looked up at the sky, and watched the clouds move slowly.

_'As much as I don't want to believe it...but my head is always going to stay in the clouds.'_ Clare thought.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

I know that chapter was short, but it was cute right? The next chapter will be longer, and it will make a little bit more sense, because I know this chapter didn't make much sense. There will be more details ^_^ So, don't forget to review! I need all your feedback, and if you want the next chapter!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

Oh! And before I forget. I have a Twitter account! I'm a little slow on how to work this website -.-, but anyway if you would like to follow, my user name is **ZephyrHearts**, look me up :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I hate that I have to say that... If words could kill, I probably would be dead right now -nods head- I don't own the song lyrics either, I own only my story!

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's chapter 2!

Enjoy!

Rated M for a reason!

* * *

Fairy Tales

Summary: We all want so badly to live with our heads in the clouds, but there's always something that will cause us to come crashing back down, and force us to "bury the castle". Clare wanted a fairy tale ending, and Eli gave it to her.

* * *

_So one day you found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

Chapter 2

"Thanks for today Eli." Clare said as he dropped her off. Eli looked over at her and smiled faintly at her.

"It's no problem Clare. Don't hesitate to call." Eli said. Clare nodded. She stepped out of Morty and Eli waved her off before he drove back home. Clare watched him leave and she sighed heavily. She walked to her front door and opened the door. Clare shut the door behind her and looked around the living room. She frowned.

There was broken glass everywhere and the sound of heavy filled sobs sounded in the kitchen. Clare walked in that direction and she found her mother crying on the floor. She said, "Mom?" Helen looked up and she only looked back down to cry again.

Clare walked over to her and she sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her shaking mother. She said, "It's going to be okay mom." Clare rubbed her mother's back and she sniffled.

"I'm so sorry about this Clare." Helen cried.

"Mom. It's not your fault. Don't apologize." Clare said. Helen nodded and she got up on her feet. She hugged Clare before she disappeared into her room. Clare frowned and she sighed heavily. She walked upstairs to her room and sat down on her, looking lazily at her sheets. She flinched when she heard the sound of a door slam.

"Helen! Helen where are you!"

Clare got up and she walked to her door. She opened it slightly, peeking around the corner. She noticed her father was coming up the stairs and Clare shut the door. She ran back to her bed and made it look like she was doing something. Clare grabbed her laptop and placed it in her lap. She logged into her FaceRange account and jumped with her door slammed open.

"Where is your mother?" Randal asked.

"I-I don't know." Clare stammered.

"Don't lie to me Clare." Randal walked up to her as Clare typed an IM to Alli, Adam, and Eli, trying to keep herself occupied and not pay attention to her father. He shouted, "Clare!" She looked up and said, "I said I don't know! She was in the kitchen when I walked in." He stormed out of the room and Clare sighed in relief.

**Adam-Torress88:** Clare? Are you okay?

**Eli-gold48:** Hey, are you okay?

**Alli-B22:** WHAT'S WRONG!

Clare smiled and tried to calm her breathing. She sent an IM to each of them.

_Adam-Torress88_  
**Clare-e24:** I'm fine Adam. My dad just came home :( Can you come over later?

_Eli-gold48_  
**Clare-e24:** Yeah...I just asked if Adam wanted to come over, can you come over too?

_Alli-B22_  
**Clare-e24:** Get your but over here, now!

**Adam-Torress88:** I'll be there in a little bit. See you later.

**Eli-gold48:** Yeah. I'll be there in a few. Bye Clare.

**Alli-B22:** COMING!

Clare signed out of her FaceRange account and hoped to God that her parents wouldn't start arguing, or continue to argue while her friends were here. Clare walked downstairs and practically sighed in relief when her father just started to walk out the front door. Her mother wasn't around. She heard water running.

"I guess she's taking a shower." Clare said out loud. The doorbell rang and Clare walked to the door. She opened it and was pushed aside by Alli. Alli said, "Okay Clare. What happened?" Clare felt tears start to weld in her eyes, but they never fell. She said, "My parents were fighting again. I found my mom in the kitchen crying. Then my dad barged into my room while I was IMing you, Eli, and Adam. He was trying to find out where my mom was, but I didn't tell him."

Alli hugged her friend and the door opened, in walked Adam and Eli.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Can we not talk about this now? Let's...do something." Clare said. Eli walked over to her and she instantly hugged him. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I say we have a movie night." Adam plopped himself on the recliner.

"Girls get to choose." Alli said.

Eli and Clare sat in the love seat. Of course, Adam and Alli knew all to well that no one was to sit in that seat, except for them two. Clare watched as Alli got up and ran to her room, she was of course getting a movie. Adam, Eli and Clare sat in the living room quietly.

"So." Adam said, trying to start a conversation.

Clare pressed her lips to a line and scratched the back of her head nervously. Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulders and she relaxed against him. Alli pranced downstairs holding a DVD in her hands.

"What movie are we watching?" Adam asked.

"Bruce Almighty." Alli smiled.

"Ah yes, I love Jim Carey." Eli smirked. Clare rolled her eyes. Out of all the movies Alli could choose, she chose this one. The movie soon started and all had quieted down. Clare brought her legs up on the couch and leaned up against Eli. Clare asked, "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Yeah, whatever you have is fine." Adam responded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Same here." Alli and Eli responded.

Clare got up and she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed four cokes. Clare walked back and handed one can to each then took her place next to Eli. All at once, they opened their drinks and took a sip from it.

The front door opened, and Clare stiffened.

"Clare. Why do you have these people here?" Her father asked as he walked in.

"D-dad...I...I invited them over." Clare stammered as Alli paused the movie.

"Randal. Don't yell at Clare. I already knew she had friends coming over." Clare's mom walked out of the room with her hair dripping wet and in a robe. Adam, Alli and Eli all switched glances with each other, wondering if it was smart to be sitting in the room right now. Clare held Eli's hand in hers.

"And you couldn't tell me?"

"Well gee, how could I? You stormed out the door just a few minutes ago." Helen responded as she turned around and walked into her room. Randal stormed after her and all jumped when the door slammed behind him. Inside the room, they started screaming.

Clare clenched Eli's hand and the noise in the room grew louder. Alli said, "Clare we can leave if you want." Clare shook her head. She needed her friends. She said, "Let's just...go upstairs, or out. The Dot. Let's go to the Dot." They all nodded, took their drinks and pilled up into Eli's car. The ride there was silent. Clare had tears streaming down her face.

Eli reached over and he grasped Clare's hand. He ran his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand and she smiled faintly at him. Eli brought her hand to his lips and he kissed it. She smiled even wider and wiped the remaining tears away.

They soon arrived at the Dot and they took their seats inside in one of the empty booths in the back. Alli grabbed a napkin and she handed it to Clare, who took it greatfully. She blew her nose and they all laughed. She said, "I'm sorry you guys had to hear that."

"It's not your fault Clare." Adam said.

"Yeah. It's not like you expected it to happen." Alli said.

"I know, it's just..." Clare didn't finish her sentence. She sighed and laid her head on the table. Eli rubbed her back and leaned down to her ear, where he whispered something in it. Clare got up and she smiled at him. Adam and Alli switched glances between the two, watching them giggle, and occasionally would kiss.

Adam cleared his throat and they immediately stopped. Clare laughed nervously and Eli just moved away while rubbing the back of his neck. Alli tapped her fingers on the table and looked down at her wrist watch. She said, "Crap. I uhh, have to go. I'll see you guys later." She got up and hugged Clare. The three watched her run out of the Dot and down the road, placing bets to see if she would fall yet. To their surprise, she didn't.

Eli looked up at Adam and gave him a look.

"Uhh...I just remembered that I had something to do. Clare, we have to continue this movie night later. I'll see you tomorrow." Adam got up and he walked out the front door. Clare watched her friend leave and frowned a little. She looked over at Eli and he smirked at her. Eli leaned over and he whispered something in her ear. Clare blushed and smiled faintly.

Eli kissed her cheek and Clare leaned her head on her hand.

"I wish my parents would stop fighting." Clare murmured.

"I know it sucks Clare, but sometimes you can't always have what you want." Eli said, not trying to sound mean. But Clare knew that Eli was right, but there are times where she really wanted what she wants. She wished that she could get what she wants.

"Eli...you would give me what I want right?" Clare asked.

Eli smiled at her.

"Clare if you want it. I'll do anything for you to have it (1). I want you to be happy." Eli said.

Clare smiled and she leaned over and kissed his lips. Eli cupped her face and thrust his tongue passed her lips. Clare opened her mouth a bit wider and let Eli kiss her. Their tongues moved against each others slowly. Clare pulled away and Eli smiled at her.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Awww, that was cute right? Well besides the parents fighting :( Anyway, this story will end in one other chapter, so if you want the last chapter, leave me a review!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

(1) I so tried not to rewrite the lyrics to the T.I song Whatever You Like. Ha, I was like wait...NO! Eli can't say that!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I hate that I have to say that... If words could kill, I probably would be dead right now -nods head- I don't own the song lyrics either, I own only my story!

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's chapter 3! I'm super glad to know that you guys are liking this story! But, sad to say it's ending here :( Anyway this chapter contains smut, **no sex**, so um, proceed with caution? Ha ha reviews are great!

Enjoy!

Rated M for a reason!

* * *

Fairy Tales

Summary: We all want so badly to live with our heads in the clouds, but there's always something that will cause us to come crashing back down, and force us to "bury the castle". Clare wanted a fairy tale ending, and Eli gave it to her.

* * *

_Her prince finally came to save her..._

_The rest you can figure out_

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you don't want to go back home Clare? I don't want your parents to think I kidnapped you." Eli asked again. Clare sat in his car, looking at the dashboard. She turned to him and said, "Eli. I want to be with you...I don't want to go back home, not yet at least." Eli nodded. He drove away from her house, and drove to his place.

Clare climbed out once he parked in his driveway. He opened the front door and led her inside. Eli shut the door behind him and Clare walked straight to the couch. Eli said, "Do you want anything?" She said, "Yeah. I'll have a soda or whatever you have in the fridge."

Eli nodded.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Eli grabbed two cokes and walked back into the living room. He sat down next to Clare and handed her a can. She opened it and chugged it down. Eli watched her and asked, "Thirsty?"

"Just a little bit." She laughed nervously. Eli laughed. He opened his coke and took a sip from it while he turned the T.V. on. Clare leaned against him and sighed heavily. Eli wrapped his arm around her shoulders and continued flipping through the channels. Clare took a sip of her soda and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. She brought her legs up and leaned more against Eli. He placed his hand on her waist and ran his fingers up and down, trying his hardest not to tickle her intentionally.

Clare's body shifted, and she ended up laying her head in Eli's lap. He looked down at her and ran his fingers through her soft curly hair. Clare smiled and sighed heavily. It felt really good when Eli played with her hair, it sent tingly sensations up and down her spine, and chills all over her body.

"Hey Eli." Clare muttered.

"Yes?" He asked.

Clared laid on her back and looked up at him. Eli looked down at her face and she softly smiled. She said, "Do you think we can go to your room? It's kind of cold in here." Clare blushed a bit. Eli ran his eyes up and down her body, noticing the chills that she had. He nodded. Clare got up, grabbed her soda and headed to Eli's room, followed by him of course.

She placed her can on his nightstand and removed her shoes. Clare crawled under the sheets and Eli followed suit, after he removed his shoes. Eli wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him- her back is against his chest. Clare smiled as Eli placed small kisses on her neck, then up to her ear. Clare swallowed the lump in her throat as Eli kissed her shoulder, then he turned her to lie on her back.

Clare looked up at him with curious blue eyes, and he reached up and cupped her face. She smiled faintly and he smiled in return as well. Eli hardly ever smiled. It was mostly just a smirk when he was around his friends, but for Clare... it was always a smile.

He leaned down and softly planted his lips over hers. Clare snaked her hands up to his neck as her fingers raked through his hair. Eli moved his body over here, being careful that his weight doesn't crush her body.

Eli slipped his tongue into her mouth and softly pushed her legs open, so he can be comfortable. Clare flinched a little. She moved her hands down and ran them up and down Eli's chest. Eli sucked on her tongue, sending pleasure vibrations all over her body, as his hands moved up her shirt.

Clare pulled her mouth away.

"Do you want me to stop?" Eli asked, slightly panicked.

To his surprise, Clare shook her head, and then she removed her t-shirt, leaving herself in a pink lace bra. Eli stared at her chest, causing Clare to blush and cover herself. He looked back up at her and he grasped her arms, and moved them away.

Eli placed his lips against her neck and he ran his hand back and forth over her soft stomach, listening to her soft moans as he inched his hand higher. Eli swallowed hard and he softly grasped her breast through her lacy bra.

Clare's back arched against him. Eli kissed around her neck, then stopped just in between her collar bones. Clare bit her bottom lip and moaned louder just as he started to grope her. Eli nibbled on her collar bones, then moved down. He moved his hands around her back and unclasp her bra.

Clare swallowed the lump in her throat and watched as Eli removed her bra, then his t-shirt, just so she could feel more comfortable.

She ran her hands up and down his body and placed them around his neck. She brought him down, and kissed him. Their mouths moved as one, kissing viciously, and more hungrily. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Clare, do you want me to continue?" He asked.

She nodded.

Eli smiled. He moved his mouth to her neck where he sucked and nipped at her soft ivory skin. Eli moved down and his hands slowly moved up and he cradled his hands over her breasts. He softly kneaded and squeezed them, causing Clare to moan loud. Eli flicked his tongue out and slowly circled it around her nipple.

"Eli..." Clare breathed.

He looked up at her and smirked against her skin. Clare's chest heaved up and down. She gripped Eli's silky bed sheets and cried out as he sucked and nibbled on her nipple. Eli teased the other, and soon switched.

Clare moaned fast, her body tingled and her lips quivered. Eli's lips soon moved back up to hers and he playfully tugged her bottom lip between his teeth. Clare smiled through her heavy breathing. She said, "Why did you stop?" Her face turned pink.

"I didn't." Eli crushed his lips over hers, and his hips slowly moved against hers. This caused Clare to tilt her head back, breaking the kiss to let out a long moan. Eli took a hint that she liked that, so he did it again. Clare's hands found her way to Eli's hips and she clenched them through his skinny jeans. Eli watched her face, and his heart rate picked up when he felt her small hand make its way in between his legs- he stiffened.

He looked down at Clare, noticing how dark her eyes gotten. She leaned up and kissed his neck. Eli stopped his pelvic thrusts all together, feeling her lips move to the pulsing vein behind his soft skin.

Eli moaned as her hand stroked him through his pants. Clare licked his neck and bit down softly on his flesh, causing Eli to moan much louder. Clare smirked against his neck, and she fumbled with the button of his jeans. Eli stopped her.

"Eli?" Clare questioned.

"Clare... I... I just don't want you to feel pressured right now."

"What makes you think I feel pressured?" Clare laughed a little.

"It's just for safety precautions." Eli smiled. Clare smirked in return and she slowly reached up and started to unbutton her pants. Eli watched her- she removed her pants and he looked up at her, noticing that she had a small pink hue cascading across her cheeks. Eli removed his pants. Clare grabbed Eli's head and pulled him down to kiss her.

Eli licked her lips, and she parted them. His tongue dove into her mouth and wrestled with hers. Clare slightly parted her legs when she felt his hand inch higher towards her center. Clare pulled her mouth away and moaned when he softly rubbed her sensitive spot. Eli moved her lacy pink panties to the side and his middle finger made its way inside her.

Clare chewed on her bottom lip, supressing a moan.

Eli moved his finger in a slow pace, in and out, just to tease her. Clare arched her hips up, wanting to feel more. She moved her head to the side and breathed heavily through her slightly opened mouth.

Eli moved his ring finger inside her, causing Clare to cry out. He liked the way that sounded and he thrust his fingers in and out fast, watching her face as he did so. Clare moaned fast, and clenched the bedsheets again. Eli kissed up and down her neck and moved his fingers deeper inside her.

"Eli." Clare moaned.

He pulled his fingers out and Clare whined in disappointment. Eli teased and rubbed her clit, and bit down on her soft neck. Clare moaned loud, and it bounced off the walls, echoing in Eli's room. Eli rubbed her clit faster, causing Clare to arch her back and toss her head back. Eli continued to slowly rub her clit, as Clare started to regain her breathing to a steady pace.

Eli kissed her and pulled his fingers away. He got up and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. Clare lay on Eli's bed and she covered herself with his blanket. Eli walked back into his room and crawled under the sheets with her. He held her close to him.

"Hey Eli."

"Yeah?"

Clare interlaced her fingers with his.

"Thank you."

Eli blinked a few times and he removed the strands of hair that fell over Clare's cute face.

"For?" He asked. Clare smiled.

"For giving me a fairy tale romance."

Eli smiled and he kissed her lips.

"I'm glad to know I succeeded."

End!

* * *

Aww right? That was cute neh? I smell a sequel coming, maybe. It will be more intense, like Clare and Eli fighting, Fitz coming up to Clare when he sees her crying outside of the Dot, Clare and Fitz have a moment, and start dating? Yes? Sequel? Leave me a review and tell me what you would like!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-


End file.
